Eavesdropping is a bad habit 2 Demons version
by Blue-Jackal
Summary: What happens when Mina overhears only part of a phonecall Galvin recieves? Based on my Ashes to Ashes fic "Eavesdropping is a bad habit" I decided the very same story would work well re-written for Demons.


**Eavesdropping is a bad habit - 2 (Demons version)  
**

_Author note -_

_I originally wrote an Ashes to Ashes fic about Gene Hunt and Alex Drake titled "Eavesdropping is a bad habit" and I suddenly realised that it could easily be re-written as a Demons fic about Galvin and Mina. So here is my attempt at doing exactly the same thing again, only this time with Demons..._

_This would be set in series 2 after Mina has sorted out her series 1 finale 'issues' (How she sorts them out is something for other fic writers to solve - this is just a lighthearted little fun fic)_

"The local paper I picked up on the tube has three separate eye witnesses all saying they've seen this same small creature scurrying around various parts of the city", Galvin explained.  
He was seated at the large table in the Stacks, a bedraggled copy of The Metro on one side of him and a small cup containing a double espresso to the other side of him.  
Next to him sat Mina, looking smart as usual with a white blouse, a necklace that sparkled and the tight black trousers that showed her figure so well.  
"Could it just be rats?" Mina questioned the accuracy of the story, "London is renowned for them after all".  
Galvin shook his head as he finished off the espresso.  
"From the description, I'd say it was one of those type threes that Luke encountered when I first met him".  
Mina nodded at the possibility.  
"Yes it could be I suppose....", and trailed off as a thought dawned on her, "...Rupert you never use the tube".  
"Well I did today", Galvin replied with a slight defensiveness to his voice, "Anyway, if it is one of those creatures then there must be an infestation of them somewhere. A nest maybe".  
"You say it's dirty and overcrowded", Mina continued her tube related line of enquiry as she sat up with interest, "You've said in the past that you would rather take on ten type twelves all at once rather than risk the Circle line at rush hour".  
"What, can't a man use this cities underground system without an inquisition?" Galvin shrugged in indignation.  
'Why is she always so damn perceptive?' Galvin pondered to himself.  
Mina also shrugged, making sure she gave a little wry smile so as to show Galvin she was merely toying with him.  
Before any of them could continue they were interrupted by the sound of Galvin's mobile ringing.  
The American reached into his pocket and retrieved the phone.  
"I gotta take this call Mina", Galvin got to his feet patting her lightly on the shoulder as he did so, "It's important".  
Mina nodded in response and listened to the sound of Galvin's footsteps heading into the distance.

With no one else around and no one else to talk to, Mina sat for a few moments gently tapping her gloved fingers on the surface of the table.  
She thought to herself as she waited for Galvin to return.  
It certainly was very unusual for Galvin to use the underground - He was a car man. As for phone calls, as far as she was aware the only calls Galvin ever received were from herself, Luke, or one of Galvin's Half-life informants - None of which he would have to hide from her.  
"What is he up to?" Mina whispered quietly to herself.  
She thought for a moment...  
She shouldn't...  
No...  
That would be rude and not very ladylike - But then this wasn't very Galvin like.  
She listened carefully for a moment.  
Galvin's voice, talking low, was indeed audible although the words could not be made out.  
As Mina listened she pinpointed that Galvin had gone further into The Stacks and was probably lurking behind one of the many rows of shelves.  
Mina gently bit her lip as she decided she was indeed going to allow her curiosity to get the better of her just this once.  
Carefully she reached out a hand across the table; feeling for the book she knew was there.  
It had sat there all week, an old book of ancient Britain and its superstitions. It hadn't proven useful at all during an investigation from earlier in the week and had sat there ever since.  
"I'd better put this away", Mina justified her excuse and got to her feet as she picked the book up, "It'll only end up in the wrong place if Luke or Ruby do it".  
With that in mind Mina quietly guided herself around the table, her free hand gliding over the backs of the chairs for guidance.  
She knew The Stacks well enough to not need her cane and she slowly and quietly made her way to the section the book belonged in, only occasionally needing to put her hand out to feel the shelves.  
Moments later she knew she was in the right section for the voice of Galvin could be heard from the other side of this row of shelves.  
Mina grinned a guilty grin as she located the books home. She shouldn't be eavesdropping on a friend like this, but at the same time she couldn't deny her intrigue.  
Mina felt along the shelf. Third shelf up...twelve books along...there was the gap she sought.  
And if she happened to catch any words while placing the book back then, oh dear, that would be unfortunate.  
Mina listened...

"I tell you she sure is a beauty", the American accented voice proclaimed, "Been around each other a long ol' time now".  
Mina couldn't help but listen now from the other side of the shelf.  
"White, she looks stunning in white", Galvin continued.  
Mina's eyebrows rose. Had Galvin met someone, a woman? Surely not after all he had been through with Maggie?  
"Yes that's right but she's actually older than she looks", Galvin continued, "Older but just as elegant as ever".  
An interesting thought occurred to Mina as she listened...White! She may be blind but she knew the blouse she was wearing was white. And she was certainly older than she appeared.  
"And we've been through a heck of a lot together", Galvin yet again continued.  
Mina nodded. Could Galvin actually be talking about her?  
Was that why he had slinked off when his phone had rang?  
"Y'know, right from the moment I first laid eyes on her I knew I wanted her", Galvin confessed.  
Mina was reasonably sure she was now blushing.  
"I've been thinking a lot lately about taking her out and giving her a good touch up", the American brazenly continued, "It's been a while and I think she really needs it".  
Mina stood, open mouthed at that last comment.  
'How dare he?!' she thought, 'and who was he even telling these thoughts to?!" She knew Galvin could be a somewhat forward in voicing his opinions but that was just blatant.  
"But I don't know if I can now", Galvin sighed, "Not after what she drank".  
'Drank?' Mina thought. He wasn't talking about...?  
"I mean, how do I know if there's any lasting damage?", Galvin questioned, "if there's still a trace of it in her system then for all I know I might find myself going along one day and then suddenly, bam! Shows over!"  
Mina clenched her fists with rising anger.  
'That was uncalled for!', she thought as she recalled the events to which Galvin must be referring - Her recent instances of giving the vampire within her what it wanted and drinking blood.  
First against Quincey, and secondly against Thrip...drinking in his blood as she had destroyed him.  
And here was Galvin chatting away about it as if it were idle gossip.  
Mina was angry. She was being talked about behind her back and had been insulted by someone she trusted.  
She took a deep breath and decided she was prepared to listen to no more of this.  
She was going to confront him.  
With that in mind, Mina stepped forward, moving to the end of the row of shelves.  
"Galvin!" she called in a matter of factly tone as she moved into his aisle of books.  
"Hang on a second Mina", Galvin replied and continued his conversation, "So I'll be over in a half hour. Okay. Thanks".  
With a beep, the phone call ended.

"I'm guessing you heard some of that", Galvin said with a sound of shame in his voice as he turned to Mina.  
"You bet I did", Mina said flatly.  
"Alright", Galvin sighed and briefly placed his hands on Mina's shoulders, "Mina, I have a confession to make".  
"You had better start talking then Rupert", Mina replied, keeping her anger barely in check.  
She heard Galvin as he took in a deep breath before speaking again.  
"Mina I..." there was a pause as Galvin prepared his confession, "Mina I've put diesel in the Merc".  
Mina blinked her non seeing eyes a couple of times as the words of the American sunk in.  
"What?!" she asked, double checking that her ears weren't now failing her too.  
"Last night", Galvin continued, "I just didn't look, picked up the wrong nozzle, didn't even notice. A damn idiot you must think me Mina".  
"Damn idiot..." Mina nodded with a growing smile and feeling of sheer embarrassment coming over her, "And that mysterious phone call?".  
"Was the Mercedes specialists", Galvin explained, "I didn't want any of you guys to know, I mean Luke and Ruby will have the laugh on me forever if they know I did something so dumb!".  
"So that's why you came in on the tube this morning?" Mina now laughed.  
"Yes. And it's not funny!" Galvin said in a mock wounded tone, "I've gotta get over there now and see the damage assessment".  
Mina nodded, still chuckling to herself and feeling relieved that an immensely embarrassing confrontation had so narrowly been avoided.  
"I gotta dash", Galvin said.  
Mina felt the hand pat her shoulder and the lips peck her cheek as Galvin passed her.  
Once again she smiled to herself as his footsteps faded towards the door to The Stacks.  
"The car", Mina let out a sigh of relief, "he was talking about the bloody car!"

End

Many thanks to Kimi for being my beta! :)


End file.
